Because We Haven't Talked in a While
by MariaMagi
Summary: Alfred is a bit nervous about going over to Kiku's house. However, he probably shouldn't be. Ameripan fluff.
1. Chapter 1

Alfred was, needless to say, nervous. He hadn't visited Kiku for quite some time, and he always ended up doing something relatively silly that freaked him out.

But he had decided that today would be different.

As he approached the small house, He made sure to walk only on the stepping-stones, not on the gravel- he had learned that on his very first visit. He waited to knock on the door, in case Kiku had heard the Taxi door open and close. From the inside, he heard his friend singing a song…

"_MERUTO tokete shimaisou suki da nante zettai ni ienai... dakedo MERUTO me mo awaserarenai koi ni koi nante shinai wa watashi" _Alfred knocked. _ "datte kimi no koto ga" _The door opened._ "…suki nano- _Ah! Hello, Alfred-kun!" He seemed a little embarrassed by the fact that Alfred had heard him singing such a girly song.

_He doesn't need to know that I know what that meant._ Alfred chuckled to himself as he walked in, placing his shoes carefully to the side.

Alfred stopped in front of the kotatsu. Kiku pressed a few buttons and settled under the blanket.

"It's really warm, Kiku!" Alfred said happily as he ate the miso soup his friend had prepared.

"I'm glad. It's a lot colder outside than I had thought it would be."

After the soup was finished, the duo sat awkwardly in silence.

"So, how are you lately?" Alfred finally asked.

"Fine. How have you been?"

"Better. Things are looking up."

Without either of them really intending to, they were sitting nearby each other, talking about TV shows and funny songs and animals. Before they knew it, the sun was setting outside.

"So… Sleepover?" Alfred asked. "I brought a scary movie!"

"Sounds fun." He smiled as he got up to put the popcorn in the microwave.


	2. Chapter 2

It was barely even the next morning when Alfred recieved a phone call. He checked the caller I.D., which simply read "Keeks". He always made sure to keep his phone on vibrate when the caller was nearby, as he had set that specific ringtone to a song he felt described his feelings. He hummed along, too nervous with the previous day's events to answer right away. He'd call him back after he had a few good burgers. Once the first verse started in, he joined in singing. "I've been thinkin' you and I are undeniable~ But I'm findin' out love's unreliable~ Givin' all I got to make you stay~ Or am I just a road-block in your way~?" His voice shook at the last sentence. He got jealous- very, very, extremely jealous, even though a hero such as himself could never admit it- whenever his dear Keeks was with Arthur. The two got along well, as they often shared embarassing stories. About the hero, might I add. So, naturally, when the "Woah-oh-oh"s started up again, he grabbed the phone and said in what he hoped was a confident voice. "Hey, 'sup, Keeks?" the blond said. He heard a short sigh of relief on the other end before his crush's soft voice replied, "Ah, good morning. I was a bit worried when you didn't pick up right away."

"Ahahahaha..." Alfred blushed slightly. He had come to terms long ago with his love for another man, but the main issue wasn't his own orientation. It was the guy he liked's. He had seen him before, blushing when Meimei entered the room, and hanging out with her, Edelweiss, and Elizabeta all the time, gushing about BL or something. Maybe he was dating one of them.

Maybe he was in some sort of bizarre polygamous relationship.

Uh, no. Probably not. Vasch would not allow his dear little sister slash girlfriend to be in a weird four-way. But then again, he and Roderich, and Lily and Elizabeta, and Elizabeta and Roderich...

He was flushed red.

"Ah... Alfred?"

"Hahahahaa! Sorry, Keeks! Just got distracted. Just outta curiosity, why haven't you been adding -kun like normal?"

"Eh?"

He could practically hear Kiku's blush over the phone

"Eto, I, ano... W-watashi wa..."

"Haha! D-don't answer that. J-juuuust messin' with ya."

"Oh. H-Hai. Gomenesai."

"No problem, dude! So, why'd ya call me?"

"I was wondering if I might be permitted to visit you today."

"Sure! When can I be expecting you?"

"Um, I'll call you when I'm here." Click!

Alfred made sure to turn the sound off his phone, and he began racing around his house, cleaning up anything and everything, singing along to his music. He felt his phone going off and unplugged his headphones. It didn't register that his ringtone was still playing until he opened the door to see Kiku with his phone to his ear.

"And I think I might go insane~ If those lips aren't speakin' my name~"

"Uh..." He turned off his phone, blushing. "Hey~"


End file.
